RIVERDALE WHAT'S NEXT?
by LunaMoon132
Summary: How will Jughead and Betty handle being King and Queen? Wonderfully of course, well after lots of help from friends and family. How will Alice get over the nightmare that has been her marriage and will this faith healer really help? What about poor Archie and Veronica? Will the truth come out or can Hiram pay his way to keeping Archie away for good? TRIGGER WARNINGS inside rated M


_**Trigger warning: I am not always nice when writing. I promise characters are going to die and be put through hell. Suicide will play a role and so will rape. Also smut! I like smut! I will probably use kinks like BDSM, role play, fetishes all around for every character.**_

 _If you see any grammar or spelling issues please tell me! I am very bad at both._

 _I don't know where this story is going but it will go somewhere._

 _Bughead, Varchie, Falice, Choni, Moose/Kevin/Fangs, I may give Sweet Pea a love interest but I may just make him Uninterested in a relationship._

Jughead and Betty had their night of escape where nothing mattered, where everything was ok. The allusion was over when the morning light came threw the window and they got ready for school. Jughead was only now realizing that as King the wellbeing of all the Serpents rests on his shoulders. Most of the Serpents lost their home in the battle with the Ghoulies and now look to their King for direction. After Archie Andrews was arrested for a murder he did not commit Jughead felt lost, did not know what to do for is best friend who may as well be his brother nor for Veronica Lodge who was refusing to go home and camped out in Betty's bedroom. Veronica could hardly get up and rarely kept food down, everyone asked her if anything would help but all she said is "I just need Archie." Betty was surprising calm about everything and taken to being Queen immediately. Toni and Betty had started a list of Serpents who needed a safe place to live or help finding work. Fred Andrews had kept his door open and Cheryl Blossom one of the newest members had opened her door for families with children under 15 and anyone over 65.

With the fall of the trailer park FP loaded up his truck with anything and everything he could and headed to Fred's. Not long after the Jones's arrival Alice begged for FP and Jug to stay with her, she was afraid of being alone in that house and knew many people in the town wanted her and her children to suffer for the acts of Hal Cooper. The basement of Alice's house was about the same size as the trailer FP and Jug had precisely inhabited. The basement had its own entrance and with help from the Serpents and Fred a small bedroom and bathroom were created within two days. A counter and small sink added to the other side of the basement made it a nice home for the Jones men. Thankfully Fred had several odds and ends from different jobs to create the small apartment. Slowly and surely everyone was finding a safe space to stay and then Cheryl announced that if they could find a trailer any Serpent was welcome on her grounds and one of the pastures would be hooked up with water and electricity, the trailers are crammed together but everyone is safe and happy for now. Fred took on the basement project and turning the pasture into a small trailer park without pay and used the Serpents for labor. He clamed he did it because he wanted to help but it really was an attempt to distract himself from what was happening to his son.

Alice has been having a nervous breakdown since the revelation that her soon to be ex-husband was the Black Hood and had been tormenting Betty. Betty and Jug could not be happier to live together but quickly told her mother that they would not have sex in the house because. The two of them told her it was out of respect for her, but the truth is neither wanted to put her completely over the edge. Nobody wanted to deal with the other issues that were happening like Archie being arrested or Hiram Lodge and everything he has been pulling or the Ghoulies. Nobody knew what to do about all the enemies coming after them.

Mary Andrews took a full week to look over the case before speaking to anyone. The good news was that without a confession Archie would more than likely not get convicted the bad news was that the Sheriff was turning a blind eye to the people Hiram was paying to try and intimidate Archie into a false confession. Archie was holding up well all things considered but slowly losing his hope as days began bleeding together and the white walls of his cell started to look like his permeant view.

All of this happened within two weeks' time and is where our story begins.


End file.
